Field Party on Summer Vacation
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Apa saja sih keunikan dan kegokilan yang terjadi saat sedang berlibur? Para karakter CT sudah membuktikannya sendiri! PART 8-1 IS UPDATED!
1. Part 1

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Ini dia!! Cerita aneh yang diramu oleh Shirayuki's Squad yang digabung menjadi satu!! Mumpung lagi liburan, kita coba kolaborasi CT dan HH!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 1**

"………………………………"

"Hey Kyousuke!! Kenapa diam saja??"

"Hoi, Osaka! Kita ini berlibur kemana sih?"

"Ke Bali dong cuy!! Masa kamu tidak tau Bali? Dasar kau ini!!"

"Yah, suka-suka gue! Ini ide siapa kita pergi ke Bali? Bukannya lagi pilpres?"

"Hey yang menang tuh SBY-Boediono!!"

Kyousuke Kanou lagi asik berdebat dengan Esaka pas lagi perjalanan menuju Bali. Murakami-sensei yang lagi asik tidur mulai protes.

"Heh, ribut terus!! Lagipula kalian ini masih muda! Jangan ngomongin politik dong!!"

"Oh iya ya……………." Kyousuke dan Esaka saling menatap. Menyadari kesalahannya Murakami-sensei…………………??

------------------------------------------

Di bandara Ngurah Rai……………..

"Hai, ayo kita ambil tasnya!!" seru Midori sambil berlari ke arah tempat pengambilan barang.

"Antusias sekali……………" kata Matsuyama sambil ngegandeng mesra Yoshiko.

"Tidak apa. Itulah semangat positifnya Midori……" jawab Yoshiko.

"Iya. Gak kayak dia nih………" balas Hyuga sambil nunjuk Wakabayashi yang manyun. Hyuga mulai nepuk topi Wakabayashi.

"Jangan manyun ah! Gak asik!"

"Gak asik buatmu, Hyuga!" balas Wakabayashi _hot_.

"Gak cuman aku lagi!!! Kita semua juga bingung lihat kamu sewot kayak direbut kedudukan kiper no 1 dunia!!"

"Pssst…….." bisik Misaki. "Dia sewot karna hanya dia yang gak punya pasangan."

"Pasangan apa? Gak ngerti aku?" Hyuga mulai bingung.

"Ih, pacar tauk!!!" Misaki mulai keki. Hyuga melirik jahil pada Wakabayashi.

"Tenang aja, Wakabayashi. Jodoh gak akan kemana……"

"Huh, ayolah kawan! Aku baru putus dari pacarku!! Diem ah!!" seru Wakabayashi jengkel.

"Untung aku enggak…….." Matsuyama ngegandeng Yoshiko lebih erat lagi. Yang lainnya juga ngegandeng pasangan masing-masing.

"Hueeek, rasanya pengen muntah…………….."

---------------------------------------------------

Di tempat yang sama, rombongan Akanegaoka sudah sampai di bandara. Kyousuke nguap selebar-lebarnya hingga ditaplok Miki pake tas.

"Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahh……………….."

PLAK!

"Buset deh! Naplok tuh hati-hati dong!!"

"Kamu ini gak sopan yah, Kyousuke!!" seru Miki. "Malu-maluin!!"

"Emang apa salahnya?! Namanya orang lagi capek yah gitu!!"

"Maksud Miki itu, kamu kan belum gosok gigi makanya Miki melarangmu menguap disini." jawab Sakai. "Lagipula kamu diliatin banyak orang tuh!!"

Setelah ngeh kalo diliatin banyak orang, Kyousuke mulai diem. Mukanya memerah.

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo kita ambil barang-barang kita!!"

Semuanya ketawa pas Kyousuke bilang begitu……………

-------------------------------

Di tempat pengambilan barang bawaan………………

"Mana yah tasku?" Kyousuke ngomong sendiri sambil mencari tasnya. Di belakang, Tsubasa juga ikut menunggu.

"Hey, sudah belum? Tasmu kegedean kali, makanya jadi lama!!"

"Aaaaaaah, berisik! Kau itu………….." omongan Kyousuke keputus karena saat dia berbalik, dia malah ketemu sama orang yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu itu yah adiknya Seisuke Kanou itu? Mana kakakmu?"

"Kau ini………, Tsubasa Ozora kan?" tanya Kyousuke. "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Lho, aku juga butuh liburan kan? Aku juga bersama teman-temanku." jawab Tsubasa.

"Eh-oh……….., aku juga bersama dengan teman setimku kemari….., kakak………"

"Oh, itu kau, Tsubasa………" sahut Seisuke dari belakang Kyousuke. "Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Matsuyama juga ikut yah………."

"Hey, aku juga ikut!!" seru Midori mendadak. Seisuke langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Nona Musashi?! Kukira kau sibuk mengikuti kejuaraan Taekwondo?"

"Cih! Baik Taekwondo, Aikido, Kyudo, ataupun sepakbola, semuanya udah beres!! Sekarang mau _full holiday_!" balas Midori sambil melompat kebebasan. "Tapi Seisuke, kamu manggil aku dengan nama Musashi itu gak pada tempatnya!!"

"Tapi kan tidak apa kan, Midori? " ujar Kaori sambil ngegandeng Seisuke. "Itu tandanya Seisuke menghormatimu."

"Kaori….., kau ini gak berubah yah……"

Saat lagi ngobrol, Miki datang sambil narik baju Kyousuke. Yang ditarik (tentu saja) melawan dengan sengit sehingga pembicaraan terhenti sesaat.

"Hey, mana tasnya!?" tanya Miki.

"Sabar dulu ah, Miki!! Aku lagi asik ngobrol sama idolamu ini!!"

"Idola??" Miki langsung menoleh ke arah Midori. Mendadak dia menunduk.

"A-ah, Midori Ozora!! Ma-maaf sudah menganggu pembicaraanmu dengan anak ini…..!" kata Miki sambil nunjuk Kyousuke. Kyousuke merasa dilecehkan banget.

"A-anak ini…..???!!"

"Oh, jadi kamu itu Miki Tsujiwari yah? Permainanmu bagus tapi masih kurang mahir." jawab Midori sambil ngasih penilaian. Miki justru mengangguk lalu menunduk lagi. Dia benar-benar kikuk dihadapan wanita paling hebat itu.

"Miki emang kayak gitu yah?" tanya Sakai pada Rodrigo.

"Heh, kok tanya aku? Tanya Kyousuke saja!!" jawab Rodrigo masang tampang _no comment_.

"Hey kalian ini!!" seru Miki pada Rodrigo dan Sakai. Mereka takut banget pas diteriakin gitu. Kyousuke mulai menenangkan suasana.

"Udah deh! Kita mau tetap diem disini?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Di hotel bintang lima yang terletak dekat pantai Kuta (lupa namanya!! )....., disanalah Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan menginap. Pas lagi jalan-jalan di lobi, Midori, Matsuyama, dan Yoshiko malah...........

"Kau lagi!?" seru Midori dan Kyousuke saling tunjuk. Matsuyama (dengan sadisnya) menaplok tangan Midori itu.

_(Sialan kau Matsuyama! Sadis amat!)_

"Parah amat sih!!" Matsuyama mengomel. "Nunjuk orang jangan kayak baru ketemu maling dong!"

"Wajar saja kan!? Udah deh, lagian ngapain kamu ada disini?" kata Midori sambil natap Kyousuke.

"Kau juga ngapain disini!?" balas Kyousuke sama garangnya. Miki segera ngejewer Kyousuke.

"Kau jangan bikin masalah sama Midori-san yah!!"

"Eh ampun Miki!!"

Midori geleng-geleng sambil berkacak pinggang. Matsuyama nyengir dari belakang, soalnya dia keingetan saat pertama kali ketemu Midori yang emang awalnya saling tunjuk juga sih....

"Eh Hikaru!Yoshiko! Ayo kita pergi!!" kata Midori mantap.

"Emangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoshiko.

"Teman-teman sudah nunggu di pantai. Ayo pergi!" dengan cekatan Midori ngegandeng Matsuyama-Yoshiko dan mengajak mereka pergi ke pantai. Meninggalkan rombongan Akanegaoka yang masih ribut dengan Kyousuke..............

-------------------------------------------------

Part 1 - owari -

Note: Good, Midori-chan!! Gak salah nih masukin ni anak jadi mata-mata *dijitak Midori*

Well, kita tunggu saja kegilaan yang akan terjadi nanti!! ^^


	2. Part 2

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Part 2 is updated!! Apalagi yang bakal dilakukan para karakter CT dan HH selanjutnya?

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 2**

Matsuyama, Yoshiko, dan Midori segera pergi ke pantai. Disana, Misaki langsung ngasih tanda sama mereka.

"Hoi disini!!"

Mereka bertiga ngikutin asal suara itu. Mereka kaget campur bingung ngeliat rekan-rekannya yang lompat-lompatan saat ombak datang.

"Ehm, permainan melompati ombak yah?" tanya Midori.

"Iya. Mau ikutan?"

"Tentu saja!!" seru Midori dan Matsuyama senang tapi Yoshiko melepaskan tangannya dari Matsuyama.

"Kenapa Yoshiko?"

"Mmmmmmmm, aku tidak terlalu suka bermain hal seperti ini." jawab Yoshiko. "mungkin aku akan menunggu disana saja bersama yang lainnya."

Matsuyama dan Midori memaklumi itu, Yoshiko emang enggak terlalu suka lompat-lompatan kayak gitu. Setelah Yoshiko pergi, Matsuyama memulai aksi yang emang tadi hampir ketunda.

"Yeah!! Lompaaaaaaat!!"

Semua orang melompat dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Yang ekstrim justru Matsuyama, Tsubasa, Hyuga serta Midori. Semuanya kecuali Midori melakukan salto pas ombak lewat. Midori?

Melompat ala pemain trampolin yang bikin Misaki terperangah………….

"Kamu kenapa Taro?" tanya Midori setelah ngeh dirinya dipandangin begitu.

"Ah enggak!" pandangan Misaki teralih sesaat karena Matsuyama yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Huik!! Aku jadi kemasukan air laut nih!!" kata Matsuyama sambil berusaha ngeluarin air laut yang ada di tenggorokannya. Yang lainnya ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada yang mau naik jetski?" tanya Wakabayashi sambil nunjuk tempat penyewaan jetski. "Lagipula……………"

Omongan Wakabayashi diinterupsi oleh Midori yang tengah berlari ke arah tempat itu. Matsuyama dan Misaki juga ikut menyusul cewek _boyish _itu. Wakabayashi mulai komplain.

"Kalian ini!? Dengerin omongan orang dong!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Midori duluan sampai di tempat penyewaan jetski disusul Misaki dan Matsuyama. Setelah bayar uang penyewaan, mereka mulai berunding.

"Oke, siapa yang mau di depan?"

Matsuyama maupun Misaki diam. Masalahnya gak ada satupun dari mereka yang jago ngendaliin jetski itu. Jangankan jetski, sepeda motor saja masih harus banyak belajar.

"Gak ada? Aku saja yah…………." tawar Midori sambil menaiki jetski. "Selanjutnya?"

Misaki dan Matsuyama mulai berebutan. Masalahnya kalo duduk di tengah itu aman kalau misalnya lagi ngebut, lagipula kan ada Midori……………..

_(Weh! Ngeres!!)_

"Hey, aku saja yah yang di tengah!!" sahut Matsuyama.

"Gak bisa! Aku kan pacarnya!! Aku gak bisa ngebiarin Midori dipeluk sama kamu?!" balas Misaki. 'Nurani Misaki' muncul begitu saja.

Meski Nurani Misaki lebih galak dari sebenarnya, Matsuyama malah gak takut. "Heh, aku dah punya pacar lagi!! Kamu mulai ngeres yah!!"

Ngeliat teman-temannya yang berselisih, Midori hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di kemudi. Sesaat baru dia mulai ngomong.

"Kalian ini mau ikut gak? Suitan dulu ah! Aku gak peduli siapa yang mau di tengah!"

Matsuyama dan Misaki mulai suitan. Dari hasil pertemuan antara Hikaru Matsuyama dan Taro Misaki dengan saksi ahli Midori Ozora dan pak penyewa jetski, Misaki menang telak. Pertama, karena dia itu pacarnya Midori. Kedua, karena kalah suitan. Ketiga, karena Nurani Misaki akan 'membunuh' Matsuyama nantinya kalau yang menang itu Matsuyama.

"Sialan kau, Misaki." dengus Matsuyama. Baru mau berdebat lagi, Midori sudah tancap gas. Mereka kaget plus takut karena Midori yang memang memegang kecepatan super edan.

"Yeaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!" Midori berteriak selebrasi disertai Matsuyama. Misaki juga ikut-ikutan meski hatinya masih kebat-kebit. Soalnya biarpun duduk di tengah, dia pasti bisa mental juga. Misaki yang sebenarnya takut ini langsung meluk Midori.

"Lho, Taro? Kau………….."

Sementara itu di tepi pantai, Kyousuke cs sedang bermain voli pantai. Mereka bingung campur heran pas ngeliat 3 orang yang naik jetski.

"Wah, siapa sih yang punya otak ngeres naik jetski kayak gitu?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Dari gayanya sih seperti nona Musashi…….., dan lihat deh! Itu kan Matsuyama dan Misaki?" balas Seisuke sambil nunjuk kesana.

"Hey, mau main lagi tidak!?" seru Murakami-sensei. Kanou bersaudara memulai permainan kembali…………….

------------------------------------------------------

Midori makin asoy naik jetski itu. Matsuyama juga senang banget karena adrenalinnya tertantang. Justru Misaki yang agak ciut semangatnya karena takut.

_Seharusnya aku gak usah ikutan saja………….._, pikir Misaki.

"Waaaaaaaah, ada tanjakaaaaaaaaaan!!"

Jetski melayang tinggi sekali setelah melalui tanjakan itu. Midori dan Matsuyama mangap sejadi-jadinya. Misaki malah berteriak.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!! Aku masih mau hiduuuuuuup!!!"

Ngedenger Misaki berteriak, mereka berdua juga ikut berteriak.

"Kesenangan pun dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, kita gembiraaaaaa!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Hoy Misaki! Bangun!!"

"Aku dimana?"

"Ini di kamarmu. Tadi kamu pingsan makanya kamu digendong sampai kemari."

Misaki gak percaya sama omongan Hyuga tadi. Pingsan? Masa sih?

"Ya udah, kamu mending siap-siap. Yang lainnya ada di lobi, kita kan mau pergi ke tempat karaoke. Ayo!!"

Misaki mulai pucat lagi. Dia masih syok atas kejadian tadi.

"Hey! Matsuyama sudah memanggil kita! Ayo ki…………..., hey Misaki! Kamu pingsan lagi??"

-----------------------------------------

Part 2 – owari –

Note: Tidak kusangka Taro Misaki takut sama hal ekstrim, justru yang serasi tuh Matsuyama-Midori yang hepi banget!! Niatnya sih Yoshiko yang naik bareng Matsuyama, tapi yang bersangkutan protes!! ^^ OK, part 2 udah beres!!


	3. Part 3

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Part 3 is updated!! Kegokilan akan dimulai!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 3**

Di bis khusus turis..........

"Hah? Misaki pingsan lagi?!" Matsuyama kaget gak karuan. Yap, Hyuga menceritakan kejadian saat Misaki pingsan tadi.

"Iya. Tapi tuh anak ngotot mau ikut, makanya kugendong sampai sini."

"Tuh anak duduk dimana sekarang?"

"Di sebelah Midori......." tunjuk Hyuga ke belakang sambil ngintip. "Weh, ngiler lagi!!"

Pas dibilangin gitu, Matsuyama menjitak kepala Hyuga dengan sangat keras. Hyuga hanya bisa nutup mulut karna kalau teriak malah ngebangunin Misaki dan pastinya bakalan seru tapi gak enak buat dia.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" seru Matsuyama sambil bersandar dekat jendela.

"Hey-hey-heeeey!! Yang kuisengin Misaki kok malah kamu yang sewot? Jangan-jangan semalam kamu juga begitu yah.........?"

Matsuyama melotot dan mempersiapkan botol coca-cola bekas. Hyuga sendiri mulai berkeringat dingin......

"AMPUN BAAAAAAAANG!!"

------------------------------------------------

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!!" seru Midori sambil menunjuk tempat karaoke, Inul Vizta. (Tempat fave aku nih! ^^) "Hikaru! Jangan pundungan ah!!"

"Iya ya." jawab Matsuyama malas. Dia tenteng botol coca-cola dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Eh, Hyuga kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa heran melihat Hyuga yang benjol.

"Tauk ah!" sahut Matsuyama jutek. Yoshiko dan Midori tahu siapa yang melakukan hal sadis itu.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan cowok sok jutek tadi?

"Ayo kawan-kawan! Ayo masuk!" ajak Misugi. Yang lainnya juga bersemangat.

"Ayoooooo!!"

"Hyuga, ayo kita masuk......" ajak Maki Akamine, pacarnya Hyuga.

"Duh, biarkan aku diluar sebentar.............."

----------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi kembali keluar dari Inul Vizta. Bukan apa-apa, dompetnya ketinggalan di bis jadinya dia harus ngambil kembali. Setelah keluar dari bis, dia mengenali sekelompok orang yang baru barusan.

"Lho, Seisuke dan yang lainnya?"

"Oh, hai Wakabayashi!" sapa Seisuke. "Mana Tsubasa dan yang lainnya?"

"Oh ya, mereka ada di dalam. Memangnya kalian mau ikutan juga?"

"Tentu saja. Kami duluan yah!!"

Wakabayashi melambai pada mereka hingga matanya menangkap bayangan Hyuga dan Maki yang masih diluar.

"Lho, kok gak masuk?"

"Wakabayashi, bantu aku! Tadi Matsuyama hampir membunuhku!!"

Wakabayashi nyengir dalam hati. Ngetawain kesadisan Matsuyama.

----------------------------------------------

Di dalam, Tsubasa cs lagi nungguin Wakabayashi dan Hyuga (serta ceweknya juga). Matsuyama mendadak bereaksi.

"Shirayuki? Jane?"

Dua cewek yang lagi asyik karaoke-an itu menoleh. Mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat Matsuyama.

"Matsuyama-kun??" panggil Shirayuki. "Datang bareng yang lainnya juga yah........"

"Kok kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Misaki. "Bukannya kamu ada di Sukabumi?"

"Liburan dong!!!" seru Shirayuki.

Pas Wakabayashi masuk ke ruangan, Wakabayashi menganga bahkan Hyuga yang dia pikul dia jatuhkan begitu saja. Hyuga mendengus lagi.

"Sialan, Wakabayashi! Mau ngebantuin malah tambah sakit!!"

"Sori, sori........, Jane.........., kok ada disini?"

"Aku berlibur bersama Shirayuki-san." jawab Jane pelan. Wakabayashi makin salah tingkah.

"Aduuuuuu, cewek itu siapanya kamu, Wakabayashi?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Dia............" Wakabayashi makin malu-malu. "Cinta pertamaku.............."

Semuanya berseru 'so sweeeeeet' panjang. Jane makin bingung, apalagi Shirayuki.

Mendadak.......................

"Hooooooooo, ketemu lagi!!" seru Kyousuke pada Tsubasa cs. "Entah takdir ato apa, kok kita ketemu terus yah??"

"Kok tanya kami?" tanya Tsubasa pilon. "Kalian kali yang ngebuntutin kami!"

"Sejuta buntut Sakai!! Kagak mungkin saya ngebuntutin kalian!!" balas Kyousuke _hot_. Tanpa sadar.........

DUAAAK!

"Apaan seh, Sakai!!??" Kyousuke protes berat.

"Kamu kira aku ini binatang?! Punya buntut segala!?" Sakai gak kalah protesnya.

"Ya udah, kami akan karaoke-an di sebelah sana." kata Seisuke. " Daaaaaaaaaah!!"

"Satu pengganggu sudah pergi........." kata Shirayuki lega. "Ya udah, ayo karaoke-an!!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Ayo suitan!"

"Hompimpah!!" seru semuanya. Yang kalah adalah Midori.

"Lho, jadi aku duluan yang nyanyi??" tanya Midori.

"Tentu saja. Ingat, tiga lagu lho!!" kata Tsubasa sambil masang tiga jari tangannya di depan mata Midori.

"I-iya bos!!"

Midori segera meminta operator buat nyetel lagu yang diminta Midori. Lagunya 'LIFE' dari Yui, 'over soul' dari Megumi Hayashibara, dan 'GOAL' dari Arashiro Beni.

"Weh, lagu cewek doang!!" kata Matsuyama.

"Gak apa kan? Berarti dia masih normal......" kata Misaki.

Midori segera bernyanyi. Hyaaah, suaranya enggak kalah sama Yui apalagi Utada Hikaru. Semuanya bertepuk tangan setelah lagu ketiga Midori beres.

"Keren!!" seru Shirayuki dan Jane.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Matsuyama!!" seru Tsubasa. Matsuyama memilih 'Mebius' dari Janne de Arc, 'Blaze Away' dari The Trax, dan 'Namikaze Satellite'. Matsuyama memulai bernyanyi.......

Semuanya terkejut luar biasa, bukan apa-apa. Baru kali ini Matsuyama bernyanyi dengan suara khas penyanyi J-rocks seperti Hyde Laruku. Yoshiko berbinar-binar, sedangkan Shirayuki dan Jane nyengir.

"Uwoooooooooooo!!" semuanya bertepuk tangan. "Ini dia saingannya Hyde!!"

"Kalian ini berlebihan!!" kata Matsuyama malu-malu. Sebenarnya malu-maluin sih.

"Sekarang Wakabayashi!!"

Wakabayashi memilih lagu. Lagunya 'Shadow' dari Nidji, 'Supermassive Blackhole' dari Muse, dan yang terakhir.............

"Cari jodoh dari Wali!!"

Shirayuki dan Jane terperangah sekaligus nyengir. Lagu terakhir itu tentu saja ada artinya buat Wakabayashi. Matsuyama mulai nanya.

"Apaan lagunya?"

Shirayuki bisik-bisik ke Matsuyama, dari Matsuyama ke Misaki, dan ke semuanya. Alhasil mereka nyengir berat.

"Apaan seh!? Gak ada salahnya kan aku nyanyiin lagu ini?" Wakabayashi komplain berat.

"Lu lamar si Jane aja!! Kagak usah nyari jodoh lagi!!" seru Hyuga jahil. Yang lainnya ketawa ngakak kecuali Jane yang tersipu malu.

"Huh!" Wakabayashi mendengus. Dia mulai bernyanyi...............

------------------------------------------------------

Lagu pertama dan kedua udah dinyanyikan oleh Wakabayashi. Tinggal yang ''cari jodoh" itu saja yang belum. Semuanya mulai bersorak.

"Tunjukkan merahmu!!" seru semuanya niru iklan rokok di televisi. Wakabayashi cuek saja dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

"Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak, siapa yang punya anak….., bilang aku, aku yang tengah malu sama teman-temanku karena cuma diriku yang……….."

"GAK LAKU-LAKUUUUUUUU!!" semuanya ngeinterupsi Wakabayashi dengan nyebutin kalimat terakhir _reff_-nya lagu itu. Wakabayashi angot (kembali).

"Malu ah!!" elak Wakabayashi.

"Kenyataannya kan gitu!!" seru Hyuga bikin semuanya ketawa lagi. Wakabayashi yang emang ja-im tetap meneruskan lagunya meski selalu diganggu saat sampai di kalimat 'gak laku-laku'. Akhirnya giliran Wakabayashi beres juga. Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Duh, setelah kamu nyanyi lagu itu, aku jadi kesian sama kamu………." kata Shirayuki dengan mimik muka serius. "Jane kangen sama kamu tuh!!"

"Be-begitukah??" muka Wakabayashi memerah. Jane mengangguk.

"Tuh kan, pacarin aja Jane!! Kesian tuh, dulu kamu nolak dia sekarang kamu ditolak cewekmu yang kemarin jadi pacarmu itu!!" kata Matsuyama.

"Maksudmu si Marie Plop? Dia tuh mau tenarnya doang!! Kalo Jane sih enggak!!" kata Wakabayashi yang tanpa dia sadar udah jujur pada semuanya.

"Oh, kami paham." jawab Tsubasa mantap. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita bikin video narsis yuk!! Ingat yah, berpasangan!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA????"

---------------------------------------------

Part 3 – owari –

Note: Wakabayashi nyanyi cari jodoh? Gokil amat sih! Well, part 3 is over! Dilanjutkan di part 4!! Thanks for Alice Jane!! ^^


	4. Part 4

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Ah, setelah sempat mengalami maju-mundur........, akhirnya muncul juga ide gokil untuk part 4. Mulai yuk!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 4**

"Narsis?!" seru Wakabayashi. "Aku gak ikut-ikutan ah!!"

"Ayo dong, Wakabayashi..........." pinta Tsubasa. "Jane juga ikut kan?"

Jane mengangguk.

"Tuh, Jane aja ikut. Kamu juga ikut. Semuanya ikutan yuk!!"

Pas lagi seru, muncul (lagi) Kyousuke cs. Shirayuki menggumam 'dia lagi, dia lagi'.

"Pada mau narsis-narsis yah? Aku ikut dong!!" pinta Sakai sambil sok _cool _seperti biasa. Rombongan Akanegaoka menyoraki kelakuan Sakai itu.

"Kupikir asyik juga," kata Seisuke. "Ikutan aja yuk!!"

Kyousuke, Sakai, Miki, dan Esaka bersorak. Hanya Rodrigo saja yang tidak ikut.

"Kok kamu gak ikut?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Aku ini masih normal, gak narsis." kata Rodrigo sambil natap ke Sakai. Yang dilihat langsung buang muka.

"OK, ayo mulai!! Dari lagu House of Rising Sun yang remix yah!!"

Semuanya melongo. Yang benar saja??

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hari sudah malam, semuanya berniat kembali ke hotel. Tsubasa segera memasukkan _handycam _miliknya ke tas. Sesaat dia menoleh pada Shirayuki dan Jane.

"Kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Ehm, aku tinggal di rumahnya Shirayuki. Kan Shirayuki punya saudara disini." jawab Jane.

"Ini alamat rumahku." kata Shirayuki sambil memberi secarik kertas. "Kalau ada waktu, mampir yah! Kami pulang dulu!!"

Setelah Shirayuki dan Jane pergi, Tsubasa melihat alamat itu. Mendadak..............

"Ayo Tsubasa! Mau masuk enggak??" tanya Wakabayashi sambil menghampiri Tsubasa.

"Nih, alamat ini buat kamu sajalah!" jawab Tsubasa sambil memberi kertas tadi. Wakabayashi melongo pas Tsubasa masuk ke bis. Pas dia lihat isinya..........

"Masa sih??"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Midori sedang asyik meng-_edit_ video tadi di kamarnya. Yoshiko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mendekati Midori.

"Itu video yang barusan?" tanya Yoshiko sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Iya. Tsubasa yang memintaku untuk ngedit video ini. Tapi aneh yah, kenapa enggak ke Jun saja?"

"Mungkin dia enggak bisa kali."

"Bisa kok, Jun juga bisa. Tapi kok ke aku sih?"

Sementara itu di lobi................

"Hatchiiiiiiiiim!!!!"

Misugi bersin saat dia sedang menunggu seseorang di lobi. Bukan untuk makan malam, tapi untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Misugi, ngapain disini sendiri?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Kamu sendiri juga ngapain?" Misugi balik bertanya.

"Mau makan malam. Udah deh, janjiannya habis makan malam saja!!"

"Kok kamu tahu kalau aku mau janjian sama seseorang??"

"Itu..............." Matsuyama nunjuk ke arah kado di tangan kiri Misugi. Misugi yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan di balik jaketnya.

"Ugh! Ya udah deh!!"

Matsuyama ketawa ngakak ngeliat Misugi yang sal-ting itu pergi ke restoran hotel. Matsuyama makin ngakak lagi saat Misugi kesandung hingga dia jatuh ke lantai dan dilihat oleh orang banyak.

_(Dasar! Orang susah malah diketawain!)_

-------------------------------------------------------

Makan malam sedang berlangsung, tapi Wakabayashi masih saja mantengin kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat rumah Shirayuki. Matsuyama yang sedang makan jadi heran saat melihat Wakabayashi murung.

"Hey, murung saja dari tadi. Gak asyik tau!! Muka udah aneh jadi makin aneh deh!!"

"Matsuyama!! Gue pelintirin lo nanti kalo masih gitu!!" Wakabayashi mulai naik darah.

"Sori deh, habis kamu kayak orang kere aja sih, padahal kamu kaya kan??"

"Aku ini kere cinta, bukan kere duit!!"

"Jadi kau berniat kencan sama Jane?"

"Ehm, gimana yah.........." Wakabayashi makin bingung. Matsuyama jadi gemas.

"Kamu ini banyak pertimbangannya!! Udah gitu keputusanmu berat sebelah lagi!! Yang jantan dong!! Jangan cuma di lapangan jagonya!!"

Wakabayashi kembali merenung. _Iya juga sih..........._

"Makananmu mau dimakan enggak? Anak Akanegaoka yang itu kayaknya masih kelaparan. Mau aku kasih ke dia, yah buat amal juga sih." Matsuyama menunjuk ke arah rombongan Akanegaoka.

"ENAK SAJA!!" seru Wakabayashi. "Aku kelaparan nih!!"

Wakabayashi makan dengan lahap sekali, entah karena takut direbut Matsuyama atau memang sudah kelaparan dari tadi. Saking lahapnya, dia jadi kesedak empal bakso.

"Eits, eits!!" Matsuyama buru-buru ngasih segelas air putih. Wakabayashi segera meneguk air itu.

"Huft........" Wakabayashi menghela napas lega.

"Sudahlah, besok kamu coba ajak dia. Gimana?"

Wakabayashi diam lagi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4 – owari –

Note: Ugh!! *ngucek-ngucek rambut* Parah!! Ini sih berbelok dari yang kupikirkan!! Maaf kalo part 4 lebih sedikit karena keadaanku yang masih memburuk. Buat Wakabayashi, _ganbatte yo ne!!_


	5. Part 5

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Ok, ini khusus buat Alice Jane. Coba dibaca dulu yah!! Kalo ada yang aneh-aneh, bilang saja!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 5**

Keesokan harinya...............

"Malam pas jam 7?? Kamu mau kencan sama Jane?"

Wakabayashi mengangguk mantap. Matsuyama, Misugi, Misaki, dan Midori menanggapi sambil berpandangan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami, Wakabayashi?" tanya Misugi.

"Kalian kan sudah punya pacar, jadi bantuin lah gimana caranya biar sukses." jawab Wakabayashi sambil memohon.

Midori terdiam sambil melihat Wakabayashi yang tampangnya sudah 'putus asa'. Akhirnya.............

"Ok, kami akan membantumu!! Biar kamu dapat pacar lagi!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Di kamar 309, Wakabayashi mengambil banyak baju dari kopernya. Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi, dan Midori memilih-milih baju yang pas dengan Wakabayashi, Sampai akhirnya Wakabayashi mengambil setelan baju.

"Ini gimana?" tunjuk Wakabayashi. Midori dan Misugi ketawa cekikikan, Misaki senyum-senyum sendiri, dan Matsuyama malah ngakak setelah melihat baju yang ditunjuk Wakabayashi.

Setelan tuxedo yang pernah dipakai saat pembukaan World Youth.

"Kamu kira mau ada hajatan??" Midori berubah air mukanya. "serius dong kalau mau berhasil kencannya!!"

"Maksud Midori, kalau kencan yang biasa saja tapi tetap keren." jelas Misugi. "Nah, coba yang ini..........."

Setelah gonta-ganti sana-sini, akhirnya Wakabayashi tampil keren. Celana jeans, kemeja merah, dan jaket berbahan jeans.

_(Aku gak terlalu paham sama style-nya nih! Maaf yah!)_

"Wuih, keren cuy! Sepatunya _adidas _putih lagi!!" kata Matsuyama.

"Sebenarnya enggak cocok sih," kata Midori. "Tapi memang ini gaya Wakabayashi yang benerannya. _Sporty and fresh_."

"Nah, kamu tinggal bawa sesuatu untuk Jane. Coklat kek, apa kek." kata Misugi.

"Seingatku, dia suka.............." Wakabayashi berpikir. "Yah, aku lupa!!"

"Gimana sih!!" Midori mulai keki. "Kok lupa?"

"Abis, sudah lama sih!!" Wakabayashi belagak pilon.

"Ya udah, ayo pergi........................."

----------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi berjalan hingga masuk ke sebuah rumah bertingkat 2. Wakabayashi melihat kembali alamat di kertas kecil itu.

"Jadi ini yah," gumam Wakabayashi. Dengan mantap dia melangkah dan masuk ke lingkungan rumah itu. Sesaat dia langsung memencet bel rumah.

TING TONG!!

Pemilik rumah langsung keluar. Wakabayashi mulai merasa tidak enak karena yang membuka pintu itu bukan Jane maupun Shirayuki.

Tapi seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah tua.

"Ehm, ehm, s-saya mencari Jane…………, a-apa Jane ada d-di rumah?" Wakabayashi terbata-bata saat berbicara bahasa Indonesia pada nenek itu.

Bukannya menjawab, nenek itu malah masuk ke rumah. Wakabayashi enggak terlalu mengerti maksudnya apa. Sesaat kemudian……………

"Oh, Wakabayashi!" Shirayuki menyapa. "Mana yang lain?"

"Ehm, mereka masih di hotel. Katanya nanti saja ke rumahmu."

"Gitu. Kamu mau nyari Jane yah?" tebak Shirayuki. "Dia sedang berada di dalam. Kamu masuk saja, di luar agak dingin."

Wakabayashi mengikuti saran Shirayuki. Setelah dipersilakan duduk, Wakabayashi menatap rumah itu. Rumah khas Bali dengan banyak kerajinan tangan khas daerah ini mulai dari topeng, kipas, dan sebagainya. Shirayuki memanggil Wakabayashi.

"Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Ehm, apa saja deh."

"Kalau begitu, kubuatkan teh _mugicha _saja yah untukmu. Kebetulan aku sudah tahu gimana bikinnya."

"Wah asyik dong!" seru Wakabayashi girang. Sesaat kemudian, dia ja-im lagi. Dia tatap toples berisi kue salju yang biasa menjadi kue khas lebaran itu. Wakabayashi agak malu-malu untuk mengambil kue itu.

"Sudahlah! Gak usah malu-malu, makan saja!"

Wakabayashi kaget. Ternyata Shirayuki sudah membawa teh _mugicha_ untuk Wakabayashi. Dengan muka memerah, dia mengambil kue itu.

"Jane masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Kamu mau ngajak dia jalan-jalan?"

"Begitulah………" kata Wakabayashi hendak memakan kue. _"Itadakimasu!!"_

"Ini idemu apa ide teman-teman?"

"Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Jane kok." kata Wakabayashi.

"Dan gaya berpakaianmu memang berbeda kali ini. Biasanya kan setelan _training _dan topi saja." Shirayuki tertawa. Wakabayashi mulai manyun.

"Oh iya, nenekku memanggilku! Kutinggal dulu yah!!"

Setelah ditinggal Shirayuki, Wakabayashi mikir lagi. Baru mikir, Jane sudah keburu datang.

"Wakabayashi?"

"Oh, hai Jane." sapa Wakabayashi agak linglung. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau tidak punya janji lain kan?"

Jane menggeleng.

"Ehm, ayo kita pergi………"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dengan motor yang baru dirental oleh Wakabayashi, mereka berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Buat Wakabayashi ini adalah _date trip _yang baru dia lakukan sendiri. Kalau untuk Jane, ini pertama kalinya Wakabayashi ngajak dia berjalan-jalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti pada Hard Rock Café.

"Mungkin kita makan dulu disini ya." kata Wakabayashi. Jane mengangguk. Segera saja mereka masuk ke kafe. Setelah mencari tempat duduk, mereka mulai memesan makanan.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Ehm, Jus stroberi saja."

"Kok hanya minuman?"

"Aku tidak lapar kok. Barusan aku sudah makan dirumah."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga jus stroberi deh." kata Wakabayashi. "pelayan!! Pesan dua jus stroberi ya!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Dia segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Wakabayashi menatap Jane yang masih memandang ke arah lain.

_Kenapa rasanya aneh begini? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta lagi?_

"Wakabayashi!"

"Eh iya?" Wakabayashi gelagapan.

"Kok kamu melamun?"

"Ah, aku sedang berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi di hotel."

"Mungkin kamu sedikit khawatir ya, Wakabayashi." kata Jane tersenyum. Wakabayashi jadi terpana.

"I-iya….., mungkin begitu…………."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Mereka pasti mengerti kan sama keadaan kamu saat ini. Lagipula, kamu kan gak punya pacar. Nanti kamu kesepian disana."

JGEEEEER!! Wakabayashi terkejut. K-e-s-e-p-i-a-n…….., itu kata-kata yang memang menyuarakan hati Wakabayashi saat ini. Mukanya memerah lagi.

"Wakabayashi?"

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit panas saja kok."

Jane tersenyum kembali. Dia tahu apa makna wajah Wakabayashi yang terlihat gagah dan tampan itu. Wakabayashi mulai gugup.

"Kok natapin terus?" Wakabayashi mulai bereaksi.

"Oh, memang enggak boleh yah?" tanya Jane.

"Egh! Bukan gitu sih…………."

Obrolan makin lucu sambil menikmati jus stroberi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan. Lagu di kafe berubah menjadi lagu "Kencan" dari Project Pop.

"Wah, pas yah dengan keadaan kita saat ini?" tanya Jane pada Wakabayashi.

"Benar. Ini lagu kesukaanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Obrolan makin panjang saja sampai tidak terasa sudah pukul 9 malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi Wakabayashi memiliki rencana lain……………

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wakabayashi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kita lihat saja."

Motor berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang dari Monumen Garuda Wisnu Kencana. Setelah membayar tiket, mereka langsung masuk. Jane sangat mengagumi pemandangan malam yang gemerlap.

"Indah sekali………….." gumam Jane.

"Ini juga tempat favoritku. Dulu aku pernah melihatnya di TV, tidak kusangka aku bisa memiliki kesempatan pergi kesini." kata Wakabayashi sambil menatap patung di sebelahnya.

"Kamu pasti punya maksud untuk mengajakku kemari, kan?"

Pas Jane nanya begitu, Wakabayashi mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari jaketnya. Kado itu diberikan pada Jane. Saat Jane membukanya, ternyata itu adalah gantungan hape dengan boneka beruang yang lucu.

"Terima kasih, Wakabayashi!! Ini kesukaanku!! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ehm, itu hanya kebetulan kok." jawab Wakabayashi. "Ehm, kau tahu………….., kau pernah menyukaiku dan aku juga pernah menyukaimu. Tapi karena egoku sendiri, aku melupakanmu. Aku tahu! Aku memang egois, aku memang bodoh kalau soal ini. Tapi……………"

Wakabayashi segera memegang kedua tangan Jane. "Aku ingin kembali ke titik nol. Dimana saat aku baru pertama kali mengenalmu. Disaat itulah, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku."

Jane hanya terdiam, hatinya mulai deg-degan.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku berjanji akan setia padamu, selamanya."

DEG! Jane kaget, jadi ini maksud Wakabayashi sebenarnya? Jane sudah tidak bisa berbicara kembali. Jane langsung jatuh ke pelukan Wakabayashi.

_(Penulis: Aw! So sweeeeeeet!!)_

"Aku kira………., kamu lupa padaku. Tapi ternyata…………., kamu masih ingat. Aku akan menerimanya."

-----------------------------------------------------

Di hotel………………..

"Wakabayashi? Gimana kencanmu?" tanya Matsuyama.

Wakabayashi nyengir sambil masang dua jari berbentuk V. Matsuyama tersenyum lega, karena ini berarti kencan Wakabayashi berhasil.

"Hoi! Wakabayashi udah punya pacaaaaaaaaar!!!"

"Heh, dasar bodoh! Malu tauk!!"

----------------------------------------------------

Part 5 – owari –

Note: Aku suka cerita ini!! Aku berharap bisa kembali lagi ke tempat itu!! Di-review yah!!


	6. Part 6

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Ohohoho!! Part 6 is updated!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 6**

"Hoi! Pagi!!"

"Pagi, Wakabayashi!! Rapi amat??"

"Iya dong! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Jane!!"

"Huuuh, enak banget!!" Misaki keheranan melihat Wakabayashi yang melangkah keluar dari hotel. Matsuyama, Misugi, Tsubasa, dan Hyuga mulai menghampiri Misaki.

"Weh, hebring banget tu orang!!" kata Matsuyama sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Begitulah Wakabayashi….." kata Misugi.

"Baru punya pacar baru saja sudah seperti itu yah?" Hyuga mulai nimpalin.

"Coba kalo misalnya kita gak ketemu Shirayuki sama Jane, pasti tu anak merengut aja hari ini!!" balas Tsubasa disertai anggukan mantap dari Misaki.

"Nah lu!! Cowok hobi ngegosip yah??"

Tsubasa cs terkejut, perlahan-lahan mereka menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata……………, ada Misori di belakang mereka!!

"Dosa lho kalo iri hati!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

------------------------------------------

Di Hard Rock Café…………………..

"Enak kan sarapan disini?" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Iya, enak sekali." jawab Jane senang.

Di saat mereka sedang asyik ngobrol, ada seorang cowok remaja berjaket merah yang lagi bingung. Sesaat dia nanya kepada Wakabayashi dan Jane.

"Permisi………."

_Bahasa Jepang??, _pikir Wakabayashi saat sadar ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka. Dia tatap cowok tadi.

"Oh iya, ada apa ya?"

"Ngh, aku mau nanya ini……………." kata cowok tadi sambil ngasih kertas berisi alamat suatu tempat. Wakabayashi mulai terkejut.

"Lho? Ini kan hotel tempat aku menginap?"

"AH! Jadi kau ini temannya Anego yah?" kata cowok itu girang.

"A-anego??" Wakabayashi ngebayangin seseorang sesaat. "Oh iya, emang bener!! Nah, dari sini kamu belok ke kanan, ada pertigaan lurus aja. Pas ada hutan bakau, masuk ke hutannya. Trus kamu cari kepiting disitu, soalnya masuk hutan bakau karcisnya pake kepiting. Trus lurus sampe ada si rambut oranye lagi dagang trus tanyain tu orang siapa yang namanya Tsubasa. Kalo dia bilang gak tau, tampar aja lalu dia bakal bilang. Setelah nanya, kamu lewat lapangan bola situ. Lari 5 keliling lapangan lalu belok ke kanan sampe ke jalan raya. Trus belok kiri ada gerbang pualam. Nah, itu dia hotelnya!!"

"Banyak amat syaratnya………….." keluh cowok itu.

"Masih banyak syarat buat jadi caleg tauk!! Ya udah, mending kamu cari saja si Anego!! Aku mau nge-_date ­_nih!!" Wakabayashi ngusir cowok itu. Cowok itu ngegeleng-geleng lalu pergi.

"Akhirnya…………….." kata Wakabayashi lega.

"Wakabayashi, apa itu jalan yang menuju ke hotel?" tanya Jane perihal petunjuk jalan tadi.

"Ehm, bukan………."

"Lalu petunjuk tadi apaan??"

"Petunjuk ke kuburan………….."

---------------------------------------------------

_Back to _anak-anak di hotel…………….

"Hoi Hyuga!! Kamu nitip oleh-oleh gak ke Wakabayashi?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Iya dong! Dia janji mau beliin kita kaos yang ada gambar Barong cuy!" jawab Hyuga pede.

"Set dah! Standar amat cuy!" Matsuyama menggeleng-geleng. "Topeng barongnya aja sekalian!! Wkwkwkwkwk!"

"Kalian ini jangan main-main!!" seru Midori. "Kalo orang pacaran itu ada yang sempat ada juga yang enggak tauk! Heh Hikaru! Kamu sendiri kalo kencan sama Yoshiko aja gak pernah bawa oleh-oleh buat kami!!"

Matsuyama mulai blibet, dia makin blibet pas yang lainnya ternyata pro sama Midori.

"Bener juga yah, Matsuyama kan gak pernah bawa oleh-oleh……." pikir Tsubasa.

"He-hei kalian ini!! Mau saja diperdaya dengan wanita macam dia!?"

"Apa katamu!!!??" Midori mulai keki berat.

"Ng, aku…………….., bilang wanita macam kamu itu nyebelin!! Misaki pasti nyesel seumur idup kalo nikah sama kamu!!!" Matsuyama mulai menunjukkan 'cakar' mautnya.

"Hah!? Bodo amat!? Kamu harusnya bersyukur karna yang ngejodohin kamu sama Yoshiko adalah aku!! Kalo bukan aku, pasti kamu bakal bernasib seperti saat Wakabayashi belum punya si Jane!!!"

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!??"

"Eits, eits! Tenang dong, kawan-kawan! Damai dong…………., kita kan lagi ngomongin oleh-oleh kok malah jadi sewot?" Misaki mulai melerai. "Udah dong, sayang!!"

Misaki dan Misugi segera melerai mereka. Misaki hanya memeluk Midori yang emosinya lagi panas-panasnya. Misugi dan Matsuyama justru terlihat anteng saja.

"Udah ya!"

"Cih!" Midori kesal. "Hampir saja aku mau menghancurkan anak itu. Makasih ya, Taro."

Di saat perdebatan mulai mendingin, cowok berjaket merah tadi justru menabrak Matsuyama. Alhasil, Matsuyama angot lagi.

"Woy kalo jalan liat-liat!!!"

"Ampun mas!!" cowok tadi menunduk berkali-kali. Sesaat…………….

"Judai?"

"Anego?" cowok tadi bereaksi dengan panggilan Midori. Secepat kilat dia memeluk Midori dengan eratnya.

"Anego!! Udah lama gak ketemu!! Duel Academy lagi libur panjang dan aku bisa bertemu Anego!!!"

"Siapa dia? Fansmu yah?" tanya Hyuga. Midori tidak menjawab karena sibuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan cowok bernama Judai itu.

"Yuki!! Jangan begitu dengan adikku! Dia sudah mengikat hubungan dengan pacarnya, tauk!!"

Cowok itu ngeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. Yang lainnya heran.

"Perkenalkan, aku Judai Yuki! Aku sangat menyukai Anego ini!! Hobiku duel kartu dan berolahraga!! Salam kenal!!"

Saat Judai menunduk hormat, yang lainnya tersenyum. Misaki tersenyum bukan karena melihat kelakuan Judai yang kekanak-kanakan, tapi juga karena mendengar 'sangat menyukai Anego ini' yang berarti pacarnya itu.

"Ah! Sudah enggak sopan, malah petingkah!!" seru Midori. "Udah deh! Karna kamu udah jauh-jauh datang kemari, kamu langsung pesan kamar gih!! Langsung mandi yah soalnya kita mau jalan-jalan!!"

"Siap Anego!!"

Setelah Judai pergi, semuanya menggeleng heran. Di saat itu juga muncul Wakabayashi dan Jane.

"Hoi! Kalian mau jalan-jalan yah?" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Iya." kata Matsuyama.

"Ah, kami ikut deh! Tengsin juga kalo cuman bentar, gak apa kan, Jane?"

"Gak apa kok, malah aku juga senang. Oh ya, Shirayuki bertanding taekwondo hari ini di GOR dekat hotel ini. Nonton yuk!"

Baru mau menjawab, Judai udah keburu datang dengan T-shirt item dan celana selutut. Wakabayashi kaget sampe enggak sadar kalau dia udah mangapnya kelebaran.

"Ni anak kok ada disini??" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Kamu kenal dia?" tanya Midori mengacuhkan pertanyaan tadi.

"Ah, ceritanya panjang cuy.........., nanti ceritanya di GOR aja deh!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Part 6 - owari -

**Note: **Wakabayashi ternyata punya sifat 'menyesatkan' ya!! ^^. Eniwei, Judai Yuki udah 'ngeracunin' cerita ini. Ikuti kelanjutannya di part 7!!


	7. Part 7

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Part 7 is updated! Aku akan 'turun gunung' dari dalang dan menjadi wayang di cerita ini!! Eniwei, rasakan tendanganku!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 7**

Sesampainya di GOR, semuanya terkejut. Takjub ngeliat suasana GOR yang ramenya melebihi supporter tim sepakbola. Para _taekwondoin _(atlet taekwondo) ada yang lagi latihan, ada yang lagi istirahat, dan ada juga yang lagi bertanding.

"Mana Shirayuki?" tanya Matsuyama pada Jane. Sesaat mata Jane jelalatan, dia berteriak sambil nunjuk cewek berbadan tinggi.

"Itu dia!! Shirayukiiii!!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghentikan latihannya. Semuanya menghampiri Shirayuki.

"Weew!! Kamu udah tingkat berapa nih??" tanya Matsuyama kagum.

"Ehm, aku baru sabuk merah strip hitam 2 alias _geup _1." jawab Shirayuki. Jawaban itu (tentu saja) bikin bingung orang awam kayak Matsuyama cs. Midori hanya mengangguk.

"Udah berapa lama kamu pegang tingkat ini?" tanya Midori.

"Setahun. Soalnya aku belum punya uang untuk ikut kenaikan tingkat ke _dan _1. Kalo Midori pasti bisa karna duitnya banyak!!"

"Aih, aih! Jangan salah sangka, Shirayuki!! Aku bisa mencapai _kukkiwon _hingga _dan _3 Internasional itu penuh dengan kerja keras dalam hal keuangan!! Gaji sebulan aja kutabung buat ikutan ujian………………!"

Jawaban Midori yang memang kerasa dramatis itu membuat Shirayuki kagum bercampur heran. Mungkin itu keuntungannya sudah punya kerjaan.

"Partai ke-100, kelas _middle_ putri, Shirayuki Misaki vs Olivia Reiton!!"

"Yah!! Aku harus bertanding!! Ini partai final!!" seru Shirayuki sambil pergi untuk mengambil alat pelindung. Semuanya mangap ternyata sudah mencapai partai final.

"Yaaaaah, berarti kita telat banget dong?" gumam Misaki pilon. Matsuyama hanya mengangguk sesal.

"Tapi kan ada keuntungannya,kita masih bisa menyaksikan pertandingan final!!" kata Tsubasa _positive thinking_. Misaki dan Matsuyama mengangguk. Mendadak Judai membuat kejutan.

"Ayo semangat!!!!"

"Heh, Judai Yuki!! Kalo mau teriak jangan di kupingku!!" seru Wakabayashi angot. Judai hanya bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Ronde ke-1 dimulai…………..

-------------------------------------------------------

Saat ronde pertama berlangsung………..

"Eh Wakabayashi, kamu belum cerita kan kenapa bisa kenal sama Judai?" tanya Midori teringat dengan Judai.

"Ehm iya. Anak itu datang begitu saja saat aku sedang kencan. Yah, kamu tau sendiri kan kalo aku gak mau diganggu, aku akan kasih sesuatu yang menyesatkan……" jawab Wakabayashi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh…….., jadi Judai sudah membuatmu kesal?"

"Tentu saja! Kamu marahin deh si Judai!!" pinta Wakabayashi.

"Hey, bukannya cewek itu yang pernah bertemu dengan kita di Inul Vizta?"

Wakabayashi dan Midori menoleh. Ternyata Kyousuke, Miki, Kaori, dan Seisuke ikut menonton pertandingan juga.

"Eh, ketemu lagi." celetuk Midori. "Suka nonton pertandingan bela diri yah?"

"Ah, Midori. Kami memang suka menonton pertandingan olahraga kok. Lagipula, kudengar cewek itu adalah cewek yang pernah ketemu di tempat karaoke-an kan?" kata Kyousuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Shirayuki yang sedang bertanding.

Midori tersenyum. Sesaat Judai terkesima yaitu dengan mangap selebar-lebarnya.

"Wuah, hebat!!" kata Judai.

Pandangan Midori teralih ke arah arena. Midori sedikit senyum-senyum melihat pertandingan itu.

"Anego, kau kenapa?" tanya Judai.

"Ehm, gerakannya bagus. Ternyata dia memang cocok untuk menjadi _dan _1 yah!!"

"Siapa?" tanya Judai.

"Shirayuki."

"Aku belum kenal siapa Shirayuki. Nanti kenalin yah!!"

Midori mengangguk senang pada Judai.

Di arena, Shirayuki memberikan perlawanan sengit pada lawannya. Berbagai tendangan dilakukan, sebagian kena sasaran, sebagiannya enggak. Lawannya juga tidak mau kalah, dia balas perlawanan sengit itu. Ronde pertama berakhir dengan skor 2-2.

Midori segera turun menuju kursi pelatih. Di kursi pelatih, seorang pelatih Shirayuki tengah memikirkan strategi untuk membantu anak didiknya. Midori segera menyolek bahu pelatih.

"Lho, ada perlu dengan saya?" kata pelatih itu dengan bahasa Indonesia. Midori ber-ehem ria sebelum berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Begini saja, ini strategi yang cocok untuk anak didik anda………….." dengan cepat Midori menginstruksikan pada pelatih. Pelatih itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." sesaat kemudian Shirayuki duduk di kursi untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Shirayuki, ini strategi yang bagus. Kamu lakukan ini……………." pelatih itu memberitahu seluruh instruksi dari Midori. Shirayuki mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian, Midori berbisik pada Shirayuki.

"Kamu lakukan tendangan _balchagi _saat lawan sedang lengah. Lalu kamu lakukan _eolgoel dolyo chagi _tepat di kepalanya. Dijamin K.O."

(_balchagi=tendangan mencangkul, eolgoel dolyo chagi= tendangan samping ke arah kepala)_

"Apa itu bisa?"

"Lakukan saja. Kalo ada celah, lakukan dengan cepat!!"

Ronde kedua dimulai dengan bunyi lonceng. Shirayuki dengan pe-de yang tinggi melangkah ke arena. Setelah melakukan kuda-kuda, Shirayuki melancarkan _direct attack _sesuai instruksi pelatih dan Midori. Setelah membuat lawan lengah, Shirayuki menemukan celah.

_Yeah, ini dia!!, _pekik Shirayuki dalam hati. Dengan cepat Shirayuki melakukan jurus yang diinstruksikan. Alhasil, lawannya terjatuh dan Shirayuki mendapat _kyong-go_.

_(Kyong-go=saat seorang taekwondoin terjatuh, maka nilai akan jatuh pada lawan)_

"Nah, sip!!" seru Midori. Di tribun penonton, Matsuyama cs dan Jane bersorak kegirangan sambil menyerukan yel-yel dadakan.

"Shira shira go go!! Yuki yuki go go!!"

Berkat dukungan moril, Shirayuki mulai menunjukkan spirit terhebatnya. Saat lawan kelelahan, Shirayuki segera memakai kesempatan.

"Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Tendangan Shirayuki tepat mengenai kepala lawan. Lawan tersungkur jatuh. Wasit segera menghitung mundur. Setelah hitungan ke-10, lawan menyerah. Akhirnya wasit mengangkat tangan pertanda berakhirnya pertandingan dan menunjuk Shirayuki sebagai pemenang. Semuanya bersorak senang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Shirayukiiiiiiiiii!!!" seru fans dari Shirayuki, termasuk Matsuyama cs.

"Wah, Misaki!! Sepupumu hebat yah!!" kata Matsuyama hebring.

"Yeah, itulah Shirayuki!!" jawab Misaki girang.

"Selamat yah, Shirayuki!!" seru Jane gak kalah girangnya.

Shirayuki segera menghampiri pelatih dan memeluk pelatih yang memang sama-sama perempuan. Pelatih dan Shirayuki segera memandang Midori.

"Terima kasih atas instruksi dari anda." kata pelatih.

"Tidak apa." Midori hanya tersenyum.

"Midori, strategimu benar-benar jitu!! Kurasa kau akan jadi pelatih keduaku!!" kata Shirayuki sambil memeluk Midori. Midori segera melepas pelukan Shirayuki yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Hek!! Bau tauk!!"

"Memang kau mengenalinya, Shirayuki?" tanya pelatih.

"Oh kenalkan, ini Midori Ozora. Dia ini temanku. Dia………………………"

"Oh, jadi dia ini atlet taekwondo yang terkenal itu??" interupsi pelatih. "Pantas saja strateginya hebat!! Saya penggemar berat anda lho!!!"

Midori mulai melotot kaget. Ternyata dia bertemu dengan seorang fan beratnya. Buat Midori, ini sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

"Wah, nambah satu member fanclub nih." celetuk Shirayuki usil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Penyerahan medali dimulai. Berawal dari kelas _fin _penyerahan medali dimulai. Tidak terasa sudah mencapai kelas _middle_, kelas yang diikuti Shirayuki.

"Perunggu, Ni Made Srikandi dari kota Gianyar!! Perak, Olivia Reiton dari kota Badung!! Emas, Shirayuki Misaki dari kota Denpasar!!"

Matsuyama cs bersorak saat nama Shirayuki disebut. Dengan lunglai karena kecapaian, Shirayuki menaiki mimbar. Panitia memberikan medali pada para pemenang. Para pemenang itu berjabat tangan hingga akhirnya menggandeng tangan dan gandengan itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi menandakan rasa hormat pada rivalnya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Hai Shirayuki! Ada yang mau kenalan!!!" kata Midori sambil menggandeng Judai. Judai sendiri mukanya memerah karena malu mendekati Shirayuki.

"Ehm halo…………….., aku Judai Yuki. S-salam ke-kenal……………." kata Judai terbata-bata. Shirayuki hanya tersenyum.

"Yeah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Judai." jawab Shirayuki. Judai makin salah tingkah. Semuanya mulai bergosip lagi.

Blablablablablablabla…………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Nah, gitu dong! Juara harus traktir kita-kita!!" kata Tsubasa girang. Shirayuki dan teman-teman pergi ke Hard Rock Café untuk pesta kemenangan Shirayuki.

"Ahahahaha, kan uang pembinaan tadi ada 7 juta rupiah. Sebagian buat makan-makan, sebagian buat ditabung. Biar aku bisa membeli barang yang kuinginkan." kata Shirayuki.

"Oh begitu. Anak seumuran kamu memang masih doyan jajan yah!!" kata Midori. "Judai juga enggak kalah nakalnya kayak kamu!!"

Shirayuki noleh ke arah Judai. Anak itu malah memerah mukanya. Benar-benar malu.

"Judai masih 16 tahun, kamu juga 16 tahun kan?" tanya Midori.

"Iya."

Semuanya tersenyum geli. Shirayuki dan Judai harus ber-heran ria ngeliat kelakuan mereka itu.

---------------------------------------------------------

Part 7 – owari –

**Note: **Fuih, padahal udah turun gunung tapi kok capek yah? Tapi untung dapat duit berkat menang!! Hehehehe, inspirasinya dapat pas aku inget pas pertandingan pertamaku tapi justru pada saat itu aku baru dapat perunggu. Gak apa deh, namanya baru pengalaman!!! ^^


	8. Part 8 Dokuritsu no Hi

**SHIRAYUKI MISAKI'S PRESENT:**

Hiburan kemerdekaan dan latihan taekwondo dadakan dimulai!!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 8-1 (Dokuritsu no Hi)**

Pada tanggal 16 Agustus, sehari sebelum hari akbar……………………

"Jane, pasang tali ini!!" seru Shirayuki sambil memberi tali rafia pada Jane.

"Ini tali buat balap makan kerupuk kan?" tanya Jane.

"Tentu saja! Ayo pasang disana!"

Sehari sebelum hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia pada tanggal 17 Agustus, masyarakat Perum Cokorda mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk lomba 17 Agustus-an. Shirayuki dan Jane ikut membantu panitia yang rata-rata seumuran mereka.

"Shira, ini jeruknya!!" seru Agus, sepupu Shirayuki sambil memberi sebuah jeruk berlumuran oli dan uang koin pada Shirayuki.

"Uweeeeeeek!! Gus, kok aku yang megang?!" kata Shirayuki pilon.

"Kamu pasang dong jeruknya!!" balas Agus dengan logat Bali medok.

"Hyaaaaaaaah, tega kamu!" seru Shirayuki tidak terima. "Oh, Jane. Kita ajak saja Matsuyama dan kawan-kawan ikutan lomba! Kan seru tuh turis luar negeri ikutan lomba."

"Benar." jawab Jane. "Nanti kutelepon Wakabayashi!!"

---------------------------------------------

"Apa? Lomba 17 Agustus-an?" pekik Tsubasa kaget.

"Iya, Shirayuki dan Jane mengundang kita untuk ikut serta. Lagipula, besok kan ulang tahunnya Hyuga. Kita rayain pas lomba saja." kata Wakabayashi.

"Wah, asyik! Bermain!" seru Judai kencang.

"Yah, itu ide yang bagus. Kita bikin kejutan buat Kojiro!!" balas Midori menyetujui.

"Tapi, kata Shirayuki, kita juga diundang buat latihan taekwondo bareng di sekolah sepupunya. Apa gak apa-apa?" pikir Wakabayashi. Semua yang ada disitu mulai merinding.

"Emang apa salahnya? Kita coba saja yuk!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pada saat hari H, di TKP………………………

"Wuuaaaaaaaaaaah………………….." rombongan tim Golden Generation menganga. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka datang, suasana meriah sekali. Banyak orang dari anak kecil sampe orang dewasa berkumpul disana.

"Wah, lebih meriah daripada perayaan musim panas yah!" kata Midori kaget.

"Iya ya." seru yang lainnya mengiyakan. Mendadak…………..

"Oh, temannya kakak lagi………….." kata Kyousuke dari belakang. Semuanya kaget karena ternyata rombongan Akanegaoka juga datang!!

"Midori-san juga kemari?" tanya Miki.

"Oh, kami diundang sama teman kami kok." jawab Midori. "Kalo kalian?"

"Ehm, saat kami jalan-jalan, kami lewat sini. Jadinya kami kemari dulu." jawab Kaori.

"Sudah kuduga kalian semua akan datang!!"

Kedua rombongan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Shirayuki yang memanggil mereka dengan pengeras suara. Judai yang melihat Shirayuki langsung memerah mukanya.

"Bagus! Karena kalian sudah datang, kalian akan ikut lomba!!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah? Tunggu dulu, Shirayuki!! Kan kami tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya?!" semuanya mulai saling menolak.

"Heeeeeeaaaah, kagak ada komentar! Nama kalian udah kedaftar disitu! Aku juga ikutan lomba kok, Jane juga ikutan!!"

"Apa aku yang ultah boleh ikutan?" tanya Hyuga pilon. Shirayuki tersenyum ngejek, _tadi udah gue bilangin semuanya ikut juga malah ngomong gitu??_

"Tentu saja!!" saat menjawab, nada tertawa Shirayuki muncul sedikit. Semuanya tampak tidak menyadari, kecuali Judai.

"Ehm, Shirayuki……., tadi kamu ngejek kak Hyuga yah?" tanya Judai sambil merangkul Shirayuki dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Emang. Habisnya tu orang kayak orang bego sih, udah didaftarin malah dikira enggak didaftarin." jawab Shirayuki. "Eh, kamu itu Judai Yuki kan? Aku daftarin yah! Kemarin aku lupa!!"

"EH?! A-aku enggak usah…………….." Judai berusaha ngelak.

"Sudahlah, enggak apa-apa. Yang penting kita senang-senang. Di Jepang enggak ada yang kayak ginian, paling adanya juga di KBRI kok."

Judai mulai memerah (lagi) mukanya saat didesak Shirayuki terus-terusan.

-------------------------------------------

"BALAP KARUNG AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!! PESERTA YANG DISEBUTKAN HARAP BERSIAP-SIAP!! SHIRAYUKI, SANAE, YOSHIKO, DAN MIDORI!!"

"Hehehehe……………, kayaknya Sanae harus memunculkan sifat 'Anego'-nya lagi nih…………." sindir Shirayuki. Sanae sendiri udah menunjukkan sifat 'Anego' yang sudah terpendam sejak lulus SD.

"AAAAAH! CUKUP!! DENGAR YAH, SHIRAYUKI! AKU ENGGAK AKAN KALAH DARI CEWEK SEPERTIMU!!"

Midori dan Yoshiko melotot kaget. Ternyata sifat 'Anego' milik Sanae kalau sudah dipendam terlalu dalam menjadi lebih parah. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding, tapi Shirayuki malah jingkrak-jingkrak ala anak kecil yang puas ngegangguin orang.

"Nah, begitu dong!!" jawab Shirayuki bangga.

"BAIKLAH! MARI KITA MULAI!! SATU, DUA, ……………………, TIGAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Dengan cepat Shirayuki memasang karung miliknya. Midori juga sudah cekatan. Hanya Yoshiko yang memang agak lambat. Kalo Sanae??

Di luar dugaan, Sanae memasang karungnya dengan cepat. Saat sudah balapan di arena, Shirayuki, Midori, dan Sanae saling susul-menyusul selama 2 putaran. Tapi……………………..

"JUARA 1 SHIRAYUKI MISAKI, JUARA 2 MIDORI OZORA, JUARA 3 SANAE NAKAZAWA!!"

"Shirayuki hebat!!" puji Jane.

"Ya iyalah! Jago kandang sih!" sesal Matsuyama.

DUAAAK! Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Matsuyama. Ternyata Shirayuki yang melakukannya.

"Buset dah! Rumah asliku di Sukabumi, bukan disini!!"

"Iya ya, ampun." Matsuyama mulai ngalah.

"SELANJUTNYA BALAP KARUNG BUAT PARA PRIA!! PARA PESERTA HARAP BERSIAP!! JUDAI, TSUBASA, MATSUYAMA, DAN WAKABAYASHI!!"

"_Ganbatte ne, Wakabayashi-kun………….._" kata Jane. Yang lain yang ngedengerin langsung 'suit suit' panjang.

"Oke! Sportif yah!!" seru Tsubasa.

"Mari kita mulai!!" seru Matsuyama.

"Yeah, aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan!!" seru Wakabayashi.

"Duel!!" seru Judai.

"SATU, DUA…………………….., TIGAAAAAAAAA!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"JUARA 1 JUDAI YUKI, JUARA 2 HIKARU MATSUYAMA, JUARA 3 TSUBASA OZORA!!"

"Heuh, dasar Judai!" cibir Wakabayashi kesal. Dia enggak menang balap karung.

"Sudahlah Wakabayashi, ini kan cuman permainan." hibur Jane.

"Bener tuh! Siapa tau kamu menang di lomba lain." kata Shirayuki yang (emang) membuat semangat Wakabayashi muncul lagi.

"OK! Aku akan berusaha!! BTW, lomba apa lagi nih?"

"Ini." tunjuk Shirayuki pada arena lomba kelereng.

Hhhhhhhhhhh…………….., semuanya pada _sweatdrop _melihat arena balap kelereng itu. Begimana enggak, mereka ngeliat orang-orang yang udah duluan lomba itu ikutan balap kelereng. Bawa sendok dengan mulut lalu di atas sendok ada kelerengnya. Kalo jatuh, udah didiskualifikasi. Pasti buat wong Jepen kayak Matsuyama cs pasti gak akan kebiasaan kayak gituan.

"Siapa dulu nih?" tanya Hyuga.

"Ehm……………"

"PESERTA SELANJUTNYA!! HYUGA, MISAKI, MATSUYAMA, DAN JUDAI!!"

"Ini ditaruh di mulut?" tanya Matsuyama pada Shirayuki sambil menaruh gagang sendok di mulutnya.

"Iya. Dan ini kelerengnya." kata Shirayuki sambil menaruh kelereng di sendoknya Matsuyama.

"Wawu gwimana?" tanya Matsuyama sambil mempertahankan (yang sebenarnya lebih mirip ngemut) sendok.

_(Lalu gimana?)_

"Yah, nanti jalan selama dua putaran. Kalo jatuh, gagal. OK?"

"WOKEEEE!!"

"SATU, DUA, TIGAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kehisterisan terjadi. Kalo supporter histeris buat ngasih semangat, sedangkan yang lomba deg-degan. Mereka berempat kudu konsentrasi penuh karna kalo kelerengnya jatuh, udah gagal. Hyuga, Misaki, Matsuyama, dan Judai bener-bener konsentrasi sampe-sampe T-shirt mereka berempat basah karena keringat.

"AYOOOOOOOO!!! AYOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ngedenger suara supporter yang makin kencang, mereka makin berkeringat. Mimik muka orang nahan sakit mulai muncul pada Judai dan Matsuyama. Sedangkan Misaki dengan Hyuga tetap konsentrasi meski kebat-kebit.

-----------------------------------------------

Akhirnya……………, setelah melalui perjalanan dua putaran yang lamban dan panjang (ah sebenernya dua putaran dari seperempat lapangan itu pendek banget), akhirnya ada juga sang juaranya.

"JUARA 1 TARO MISAKI, JUARA 2 KOJIRO HYUGA, JUARA 3 HIKARU MATSUYAMA!!"

"Aku gak kebiasaan begini…………." sesal Judai sambil narik-narik kerah T-shirt merahnya yang udah basah dan bau anyir.

"Ehehehehe, gak apa kok. Kamu tadi hebat hampir mau melewati Hikaru!!" kata Shirayuki.

"Be-benarkah?" muka Judai memerah lagi.

"Tentu!"

"LOMBA SELANJUTNYA, LOMBA MENGAMBIL KOIN DARI JERUK!!"

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???!!!" semuanya menganga lebar ngeliat sederet buah jeruk Bali yang udah dilumuri oli. Senang karna ngeliat banyak duit recehan disitu, jijik karna ngeliat oli 4 tak yang ada pada jeruk itu.

"FEW……………, SATU KELOMPOK EMPAT ORANG!!"

"OK, tim Golden Generation ada 4 yang ikutan. Jun, Judai, kak Taro, sama…………………., Wakabayashi!!" kata Shirayuki.

"WHAT THE……………………?!" Misugi dan Misaki terkejut. Judai dan Wakabayashi juga.

"Ayolah, adik sepupuku tersayang…………….., masa kamu membiarkan kakak sepupumu berlumuran oli??" rayu Misaki pada Shirayuki.

"Kak Taro ini begimana? Agus aja berani masa kakak enggak?"

"Itu sih emang kebiasaan si Agus!! Aku kan enggak!!"

"Sudahlah, Taro." kata Midori melerai. "Kurasa kamu coba saja."

"Midori………………."

"Kurasa kamu akan lebih lucu nanti. Aku mendukungmu, Taro……………….." kata Midori sambil memegang bahu Misaki. Bentar-bentar, Midori mencium pipi Misaki!!

"Iiiiiiiiiiiih…….., ini dia gilanya dari Tsukasa!! Sesaat dia bisa jadi monster, sesaat dia bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang lembut………….." kata Matsuyama sambil menatap adegan tadi. Wakabayashi mulai nyesel kenapa tadi juga enggak kayak gitu. Sedangkan Judai mulai kepinginan.

"Kepengen?" tanya Matsuyama setelah ngeh ngeliat Wakabayashi yang emang masih demen.

"Iya sih."

Jawaban itu membuat Matsuyama dan Judai cekikikan.

"A-aku enggak yakin……………….." Misugi mulai ciut semangatnya.

"Ayolah, Jun. Pasti bisa……………….." Yayoi melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Midori barusan. Wakabayashi makin menganga melihat Misugi dan Yayoi, begitu juga Judai.

"Ini lomba ngambil koin apa lomba mencium pacarnya masing-masing??"

------------------------------------------------

"SIAAAAAP…………, MULAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!"

Tim Golden Generation dengan sigap mencomot koin dengan mulut mereka. Matsuyama dan yang lainnya yang enggak ikutan setengah jijay melihat 4 orang perwakilan mereka yang hampir seluruh wajahnya kena oli.

Diantara 4 orang, Wakabayashi yang paling hebat dalam mencomot koin. Mungkin dia juga kepengen menang setelah lomba-lomba yang tadi enggak menang-menang. Akhirnya………………

"PEMENANGNYA GOLDEN GENERATION!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Matsuyama cs melompat kegirangan. Dengan cepat Matsuyama memungut recehan bernilai Rp 500 gratisan itu. Sedangkan Judai, Misugi, Misaki, dan Wakabayashi langsung buru-buru mencari kran air. Beruntung disana ada 4 kran air milik warga setempat.

"Taro, ini handuk buat ngeringin rambutmu." kata Midori sambil nyodorin handuk kecil. Misaki yang masih membersihkan diri belum menyadari. Baru setelah Misaki membasahi rambutnya, Misaki baru menyadari.

"Oh, iya? Handuk ya? Makasih ya……………" dengan sigap Misaki mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Disaat Midori memandang teman-temannya, mendadak Misaki mencium kening Midori dan menggendong Midori.

"Heh?! Taro………….?"

"Buset deh tu anak!!" seru Matsuyama. "Gila banget yah di depan umum melakukan itu!!"

"Yah, seharusnya Midori cepat menikah kan? Daripada Misaki kayak gitu??" komentar Tsubasa menanggapi omongan Matsuyama.

"WOY WOY!! Kagak usah diurusin yang kayak gitu!!" balas Wakabayashi.

Disaat tim Golden Generation ribut, Judai masih kesulitan membersihkan oli di mukanya. Mendadak…….

"Ini, Judai." kata Shirayuki sambil memberikan tisu basah dan handuk.

"Makasih ya….., oh ya, kau tau…….., kau ini tau banyak yah soal lomba ini!!" balas Judai.

"Benar, sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak ikut lomba seperti ini karena anak seumuran aku biasanya ikut upacara 17 Agustus-an di sekolah. Untung saja hari ini aku bisa ikutan lagi."

"Begitu yah……………" Judai memahami apa yang dikatakan Shirayuki.

Tiap lomba diikuti oleh Matsuyama cs. Dari balap bakiak, lomba memecahkan balon, lomba memasukan paku ke dalam botol (atau _balance on target_), dan sederet lomba lainnya. Lomba yang paling aneh adalah……………..

"MENARI DENGAN BALON!! INGAT YAH, BERPASANGAN TAPI HARUS BERBEDA GENDER!!"

"Heh, ini intinya cewek sama cowok yah?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Kalo kita sih gampang saja. Ajak saja pacar kita." jawab Wakabayashi. "Tapi kalo Judai gimana?"

"Sama aku saja." tawar Shirayuki sambil menggandeng Judai. Judai mulai malu, mukanya memerah lagi.

Lomba dimulai dengan lagu _Dangdut is The Music of My Country _dari Project Pop. Dengan gaya masing-masing mereka bergoyang dengan beban sebuah balon yang memang jangan sampai jatuh. Shirayuki memegang lengan Judai sambil bergoyang. Judai malah makin enggak jelas keadaannya.

"YEAAAAAAH!! YANG PALING HOT GOYANGANNYA ADALAH SHIRAYUKI-JUDAI!!!"

"Hebat euy!!" kata Tsubasa sambil merangkul Shirayuki dan Judai.

Tiba saatnya untuk menyerahkan hadiah. Hampir semua tim Golden Generation bahkan sampai Shirayuki dan Jane dapat hadiah, kecuali Hyuga.

"Hhhhhhh, aku ikutan lomba tapi hanya satu kali menang, itupun juara kedua………" sesal Hyuga.

"Sudahlah Hyuga……….., jangan disesali……." hibur Maki.

"……………………"

"Hyuga…………"

"Ya, Matsuyama?"

"Hadiah kami ini buatmu saja, karena……………"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KOJIRO HYUGA!!"

Hyuga terperanjat. Tidak disangka teman-temannya ingat ulang tahunnya. Hyuga hanya bisa terharu dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan………….."

"Hyuga, aku punya cola untukmu. Saat kamu lomba, aku membelinya khusus untukmu." kata Maki sambil ngasih Coca-cola kaleng. Hyuga membukanya dan……………

BUUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!

Hyuga kecipratan soda yang ada dalam cola!! Ternyata Maki sudah mengocoknya lebih dulu. Yang lainnya hanya bisa ketawa ngeliat Hyuga yang kebasahan cola.

"Haduh, kamu ini………………….." Hyuga mulai iseng ngerjain Maki yaitu mengelap mukanya pada baju Maki. Maki hanya bisa teriak namun pada akhirnya Hyuga meminum cola itu dan (tentu saja) mencium Maki pertanda terima kasih. Yang lainnya bertepuk tangan meriah.

------------------------------------

Part 8-1 – owari –

**Note: **Weh, ini sesuai dengan kejadian di lingkungan rumahku hanya saja bedanya tidak ada Golden Generation maupun tim Akanegaoka. Seru deh!!


End file.
